September 2017
september the return ft Donna, Smallwhitehawk, Fake angryswan, Frost, Fighter, Gamers, Mirela the ringneck, number guy, Fedex freight, brad Nigel finally got back on flab3! Nigel had been hanging out with Donna, smallwhitehawk and a clone of angry swan, who claimed to do it for fun. Nigel told them all why he left, and not to tell others he had returned, for he had seen fighter was still at city1, hanging out with Frost. he was told by hawk that Fighter was aperantly the same person as weed, for he was now dating nazli, so Nigel had questioned this and got that as an answer. Fake angry told Nigel that Angryswan had been on earlier, trying to force people to by "air" from him, so Nigel and him joked about this. he also claimed Angry drove a broken down green car, so Nigel told him "well now I know what to burn when I see it!". meanwhile some ringneck named "mirela" kept spamming portugese gibberish, so Fake angry tried to comunicate with her, while Nigel claimed he only spoke English and "bird". she had started by spamming "iii" over and over, to which Nigel and Fake angry copied her. she then started saying "Tem" over and over. he also learned that Donna was now with someone named "Jeffthekiller" who's real like was Adam. Nigel then had to go for a bit, and when he got back he found Fighter and Gamers there harassing Fake angry, so he changed his name to "nia" and hid to see what they would do.Fake angry was telling fighter that if they wanted to know who he was they would have to kiss him. Fighter claimed it was "Rape", so Gamers started joking that fighter was "yet another r*** victim". Fake angry started attacking the two, while Gamers claimed "my head is in!!!". Fighter and Gamers then started spamming !! over and over, while killing Mirela. Donna then asked Fighter where Nazli was, but didn't get an answer, instead getting "is Adam still active?" while games told her "Dat *** tho...." Nigel then decided to get out of their before a fight started. that night Nigel went to city1, where nigel and Nazli were, as usual nazli started insulting nigel, for anry was there as "nigel gull of see" and "nigel" cloning him and doing his usual nonsense. Nigel told gamerz and nazli that he didnt want to fight with them, but didnt care if they wernt friends. he just wanted to know why gamez was mad at him a few weeks ago, for he haddnt played for 4 months. gamerz told him ok to the no fighting, but didnt answer nigels question. it also didnt help that nigles internet was crap that night,so he constantly left. angyswan then caught on, and named himelf "internet" and started atacking nigel, spamming "I am the internet, I am evil!!!!!" later he found gamers again and asked if they could be friends or not, stating that he didn't care if gamers didn't want to. Nazli asked why he asked if he didn't care, so he told her he didn't care if gamers didn't want to be friends anymore. someone named "25496511", who later became known as "number dude" asked what they were talking about, so Nazli told him it didn't concern him. some crow named "r**pist started attacking Nigel, and he didn't get his answer from gamers. After his internet died yet again, he went back to city1, where gamers was telling someone to shut up, calling them a trans. Nigel asked gamers if they could be friends, so he told him he didn't know yet. he asked gamers why he was mad at him, so gamers finally told him - he was mad because Nigel had apparently made the hate pages about fighter on the wiki. Nigel told him that it wasn't him, and was asked who, so he told gamers it was someone named "lolol". Gamers said that Nigel had "said a few things", so he told him he didn't, he was the one deleting the pages, not posting the comments. Nazli then started her usual stuff, telling Nigel to "learn to lie", while Gamers asked Nigel "why would angry make a page about him?". Nigel told them he didn't know exactly who it was, telling them again it was someone named lolol. meanwhile 25 stated that it was very hot in the city, so Gamers told no one cared. Nazli then told them that she was the one who made the "good" pages about fighter and a few others, and claimed Nigel had edited it to "fighter is useless and only sits". Gamers told her that Snowygirl was the one who did that, so she told him "yes, but Nigel continued". Nigel told her he was deleting the pages, not editing, while gamers told him that the "fighter is useful" page was just a joke. Nazli asked why Nigel deleted the pages, claiming they were nice pages about her friends, so he told her they were getting out of hand and told her that there didn't need to be 50 pages about fighter on the wiki. Nazli told him she only made one, and didn't know who made the others, and then left it at that. Nazli then asked Nigel why he left Flab3, so he told her it was because he didn't have the time to download "unity" to play it. she asked "so your lazy?" so he told her "pretty much". Nigel told her he also had stuff going on in real life, for she had asked "oh, so you have a life". she asked him what, for she didn't think there was much to do on an island except swims nigel told her that there was a lot more to do. she claimed she wanted to live in "mauritius". 25 then started pooing on someone named "Fedex freight"(I think thats his name?) who claimed he had a nest after that he just stayed at city1 with Nazli, who gave 25 a fake number claiming it was her own, for he was asking for it. some no name pooed on Nigel, and claimed that he wasn't a no name even though he was, while some random bird named brad kept asking if anyone had "Kik". ____________________________________________________- Nigel the alien dark knight, angry swan september 2 that morning, Nigel found Darknight at city1. the two headed to hill5 as usual, and there Nigel claimed "4 f__ing months! I am back! hi how are ya..?" dark claimed the was happy Nigel could play again, and then asked him how he did his "Fancy name". after a little while of just simply hanging out, and discussing the Fighter problem(she claimed kidlat told her that him and gamers had betrayed him), someone named "aol" came on and randomly attacked them. Dark told him to stop, while Nigel asked who he was. aol claimed he was Icewolf, so Nigel told him who he was, wondering if he couldn't see his name. aol stopped the attack, so Nigel asked him why on earth he was doing it, so aol told him he didn't see his name. he then claimed he thought Nigel as ice wolf, so Nigel asked him why he claimed to be ice wolf if he wasn't. Dark started guessing who he was, "Vincent, Gamers, King", but didn't get any answers. Nigel then had to go for a bit. - when he got back, he went to city1 for he had been a lot longer then he thought he'd be, so dark had left, and found Darkknight there. back at hill5, he told her he was sorry he left, and asked if she found out who aol was. instead of answering, dark told him "I knew it all this time... your an alien!". Nigel asked "um....." while dark continued "now.. go bak to your planet!". Nigel asked if this was some sort of joke, so dark asked him "are you from earth?" by now Nigel had realized that this wasn't the real one, for it kept going on about Nigel being an Alien, claiming he was "just making sure" and "being cirten he was from earth" then tf was that aboutnigel. just making suredark. being cirtan ur from earth or not.dark. its me nigel. dark. stop acting weirdnigel. i know. hi nigel. dakr dont act liek thatnigel. i know how to drowndark. niceto know. look what i can do! i can drown!dark r u an alien nigel?dark no. u sure?dark now. why tf r unigel. u dont seem like someone fromarthdark. u seem like an alindark. im not. but i know someone who's actin like one.nigel once minit. left Backnow. who r u im dark the real onedark. no ur notnigel how do i know ur not an alien?Dark. bcause im a seegul. not n aliennigel. ok then the answer this. have u owned a space shipdark. no?nigel. if u could travel from your home planet to earth. how would u do thatdar. are there others? where did u landdak. ur a bit dim. eh?nige. answer it you aliendark. ur angryswan arnt unigel do u intent to invade earthdark nodark. lim already on earth, and i told u. im not n aliennigel can u still signal ur planet from here?dark. whats that advanced teconology ur waering?d. this is my planetnigel what, feathers? thre very advanced.nigel. i knew it all along ur planning to tak over!dark tht yellow beak looks mighty suspicesdark. ur bored irl, arnt u.nigel bored? no, im investigating an alien invasiondark brb back calling the fbidark. good4unigel what they goina do?nigel a stang large creature has landed on erthdrk. ur not tricking me, angrynigel what im dark the reeal dark. its not even convincing angry. nigl ur alien act isnt workingfark. well then were even. admit ur angry i'l admit im an alien nigel. begone@. back to ur plant!dark. i willnot do such a thing until u take off that clown costumedark. ur the only alien here. nigel. take it offd. im not a clown im a seeguln u sure do look and act like onedark. POO ON HIM. OW HEY!D WELL THERE. YA PROVED IT. ANGRYNIGEL. ive been infected!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!angry, then I got bored and stoped recording it. just more crap lmao will be edited in a bit ;) later later Nigel (named bubbles) was hanging out with Fedex and Arctic fox. Fedex was making a super chick while Nigel and arctic played a song guessing game - arctic sung the lyrics and Nigel would guess them. for some reason Fedex seemed to know Nigel , he had played the game for a while, but wouldn't give Nigel his other names for some reason, like he was trying to hide them. nigels internet also continuesly died. after a bit, Angryswan showed up with the name "boobles", how he found Nigel, I have no idea, but thats angry swan. Nigel tried to kill Angry before he started anything but accidentally killed Fedex instead, along with his superchick. while Nigel screamed at Angry, telling him to leave, Fedex told them "getting along means everything ,you know?" so Nigel told him "GET ALONG...? GET ALONG WITH THAT.. THAT THING?? HES HORRID!! HES..... ANGRYSWAN!!!!!!!" and started killing angry. Angryswan then named himself "he did it" and started asking Fedex to "mail him nigels dead body"(haha.. I get the joke...), while Nigel apologized to Fedex about the chick. Fedex then left, and Nigel was. left with angry - now named "bubbles2" later found babyhawk at city1, he didnt belive i was the real one, claiming angryswan was the last one to tell him that. nigel told him abut angry problem n what not, baby askd what his favorite color was. nigel didntknow. -_-boom. i have a bad memorynigel. oh lel okbaby. brb internet problems again that night. oh aol u again. who r u?? me?spybird. no. first off who r u. im nigel i met u at hill1. oh ok. i got it. im mel. whos mel? no ideaaol a person who plays flab. do i know unigel i dunnoail. katil? no. mynames r nigel lordshen felipe evilbird and morenigel. ik nigelaol. the seegul. thats menigel. blaquees? no? what thatnigel +=3=aol. queen candy huh?nihl. forget itaol. who tf is thatnigel. screen shot. to lazy. nigle do u know silver. yea i thinknigel. me?the copyerbir d no. shdows brotheraol dude do uaol. i knew someone by that nme a while agonigel. shadow = cutthroataol ok yea i knew himnigel. hi lin yea im his sisteraol bckvdo u have other namesnigel. maggie is here...f... wanna go hill5? ppl keep pooing here. at hill5 - ___is here who r unigel ___. :/ rllynigel. aol here. geez my phoneaol. nd hi. do u have any other names on flab3nigel. yea and i told u themaol. i didnt seenigel alrightaol screen shot. balquees mel queen candy marshmallow. katail. and q.c. ive seen u many times. but u havnt talked to meaol. ive been on flab3 since it was made :/nigel how long? wth. since it was made nigel. this birdaol 2012? 2009nigel. omgaol i used to play flab2 but then one day i saw they had made a flab3 so i started playing that like the day it was made :/nigel. i have been playing since 5 or 6 years goaol. omg who the hell is thisaol. maggie.. akamaggot.nigel. brb. line dude.r u lishanigel np. i think its lishanigel. u said this dude was maggieaol. yea, and lisha.niel. why dosnt she talk?aol she used to have "flowers" in her name and spam "flower symbles" over and over. nigel. she has sent somethingaol she said ___. we called her "flower thing"nigel. red blue n pink flowers right? yea ik hraol. you thats her. Lisha the hthing. brb after that I told aol about what fighter had done, for aol thought fighter was nice. Lisha continued her sh**t. lol. aol had thought at ice wolf and "fufi" where the same person, which was why she attacked Nigel for she thought he was fighter and she was pretending to be ice wolf ..? Nigel told her they weren't the same, and told her about what fighter had done with the av. he also told her fighter had tried to make him leave just for pooping on him once back okj nigel did u threaten babyhawkmaggie no? ok wtf did i just reaaol. i got chuaol. nigles computer = deadnn. do u have ppl who pretendt to be umaggie yes. angryswan :/nigel. do u dont stalk pplmaggie. thats angryswan :/. some angryswan impesonaot stalked memaggie jesus im takenaol ok nvmaol. wait r u not the real onemaggie. i love aol kept harassing aol lmao. idk if thats the real oneaol. im real. oh idk i dotn understandmaggie. ppl say angry a deep web hxackermaggie. angrier just a creepnigel. I gtg dammit. ok nice to meet you'll. se ya pal. bye "Snobbing" not done September 4th. nigel was hanging out at city5, where some bird named "fighter jb" kept killing him and dakrnight. jb kept repeating "snobbing" while Nigel n Dark tried to figure out what the hell it meant. Thatonebird was there and kept talking in blue writing, and was convinced it meant "sobbing". Back whered snobbing dude go? c2dark. canthatonebird haha i cauht an ant in duch taedark. ._.alphadarlie. can u look up the word snobbing please?thatonebird. t was snobbing tho.. not sobbingnigel. snnobbing*tob. darp ad. gone to look it up "a person who imitates, cultivates, or slavishly admires social superiors and is condescending to others. 2. a person who believes himself or herself to have superior tastes and is condescending toward those with different tastes: an intellectual snob." nigel. gtgalpha. leaves. well she got bored fastnigel. um.. which means..tob. okdark. aaaa ant escapeddark. fighter is back. oh look whos bakcnigel. snooooooooobbbbiiiinnnnnggggfighterjb. dakr kil it die!!!dark. lol. nigle is here. oh crist...nigel. hi hi hi fake. oh.. my... god..tob. ow hfakr nigel is killed b dark. ow byedak tob pooed on me sorry. -_- angry fu ck offnigel. stop poing on me snoobbbiiinnnggggjb. if he clones me...dark. jb spamming snobbing while angry spams ow hey. good god.nigel. hiii!!!angry. everyone hill5! i am nigel!!!!angry no. he died. snoooooookbiiiinnnnnggggjb. uuuuuuuu>:oangry. yes i bery bad!!!!angry. no i will not kleave!angry. not udark. oknigl. i corected myselfdark. u cleave kuz i not kleavingangry(he's hiding in a building now). f'ernigel. aaarrgggghhhhh!!!! thats et!!!angry. hiding like e child. tyme to die!!!!angry. he killed.by dark i want to dye my hair purpledakr lmao. how daired u!!!angry. i gunna git u!angry. git means go in turky. i hert u so bad u guna kleaveangry shut itangry. no 1 speaks chikin language. if i slap u ull se dupbledark. u better dye liegel!!!!!!!!angry. brb hill2 name change im stella okif he comes.... he ehre.. im not dum!angry i see u!angry. i seeeee y seeeegul dye fartknight>:oangry. u not even a knowangry. told dakr on site snow1. ahah i found u!!!!!>:Opigeon jesus crist..nigel. u no hydeangry. kay is here. is hereangry. dark... idk how..nigel does he know the site. hope not. uloveterds >:ongry. go to the site chat there dark. ok. dark gtg later city1 angry cloned me hill5 with fedex HIL5 WITH ANGRY N FEDEX WOOHOO. hey. stop cloning meangry. go awaynigel STOPNIGEL. whre the f is fedexnigel. rehema is here. god dammit sotp clonignnigel. screne shot. i am. i got fancyangry he is real with fancyfedex. no. i changed idotnigel. i am real. screenshotangry. where are u real nigelffedex left. alright im 16. prove me wong. i had a birthday idiotnigel. 17 is to old motherfuckerangry. idiotangr. im 16angry. angry calm downnigel. wot bitch >:O. i am noy angry! i am you!!!angry. fedex. so sorry i left u earlier my wifi deied im so sorrynigel. fedex hes fake im nigel. f u fake nigelangry. ur not realfedex. i was at city5 with u remember i taught u underground and u made a giant chick..nigel. i taught u u idiotangry. i taught u shitangry. the giant chickangry. wait how do u know that because i am real...nigel. no im the real memememememangry. thats a fake!!!!!angry. nigel lets fuckrehena. no!!!! eeewangry who r u???angry. lol nigel im ur wife remember.rehema. no nazli is at in1 with gamer. who r u thenangry. I'm spring!! well shit. brb get ma fancy name